


A Throne Built Upon Corpses

by KainVixenheim



Series: Dark Parallels [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Byakuran!Ryou, I apologise, I may have killed everyone, It was Byakuran, Or is that Ryou?, Pre Byakuran's Defeat, but really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:13:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6608527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KainVixenheim/pseuds/KainVixenheim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Byakuran Gesso sits upon his throne before his final battle with Vongola, looking back on the world he threw away. Bakura would have been proud of how far he had come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Throne Built Upon Corpses

Byakuran sat, waiting. In only a half hour this would all be over, one way or the other. Not that he really believed that Vongola could win. In all the dimensions they had fought in the past, Tsunayoshi had never managed to overcome him. He doubted this would be the first time. 

It wasn't even as though the Vongola had ever been the most difficult part of his goal. No, that position was taken by his old friends. That was right, the infamous Byakuran Gesso had once had friends. Back before he had been Byakuran Gesso, back when he had been Bakura Ryou. 

Yuugi had never seen it coming. Why would they have? He had just been the shy boy acting under duress at a 5000 year old tomb robber's command. They had never given thought to what Bakura's influence might have done to him as a child. What the Thief King may have cracked throughout those long years of friendlessness. 

Cracks that the Mare Ring had shattered wide open. 

It had been easier than he had expected to take a knife to Yuugi's throat in the boy’s sleep, to let his good friend bleed life blood into his hands as he smiled manically. But then, it had always been the Pharaoh to stop Bakura. Yuugi had no command over the shadows. 

Yuugi's friends had been just as pathetic. Not one of them suspecting for a moment what lay behind the mask of Bakura Ryou. Only he hadn't really been Bakura Ryou anymore. He had become Byakuran Gesso. A boy who had gone on to slaughter all those people he had felt companionship with. Even if he could no longer command the shadows. 

Kaiba Seto had burned for his insolence. Burned in that steel tower he so loved. Burned in the orange flames of the Mare Sky Ring. 

Katsuya Jonouchi had been easy enough to trick. Mad over the deaths of his best friend and Kaiba he had been all too willing to be tricked into an abandoned park and killed. Amazing what he would do blindly just because Byakuran had said he had information on their killer. 

Hiroto Honda had fallen for the same trick as Katsuya, and was burned till there was nothing left of him but ash upon the breeze. To this day he was still listed as a missing person. 

Once he might have gone to Malik, asked the old enemy of Yuugi to help him. But not this time, his alternate memories showed him that for all the Egyptian had claimed to be loyal to him, in the end he would betray him to Yuugi. If he was to have a traitor at his side, then Sho-chan was much more useful.

He had made his darling treacherous Sho-chan kill those damn Ishtars to prove his loyalty to Byakuran and his Famiglia. The silly boy, not knowing that he was destroying the only people left that Byakuran considered a threat for nothing. Like he would ever trust someone who betrayed him time and time again across countless dimensions.

When his Bastard father had visited for the first time in years at the news of their deaths Byakuran had killed the man just as he had killed Yuugi. Only this wasn't the clean slit of the throat. No, he had stabbed his father in the chest over and over again. Long past the time when life faded from the man's eyes. Cackling madly the entire time. 

Byakuran Gesso's throne was built with the corpses of Bakura Ryou's friends and family, and he could not be more pleased. 

What were the bodies of a few more?

Vongola was nothing. 

Soon, he would show them. 

Soon, Vongola would fall.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading  
> Please leave Kudos and Review  
> ^^


End file.
